Gas-liquid contact systems include systems used for capture of carbon dioxide (CO2) from concentrated (for example, point source) gas streams, such as CO2 produced from industrial sources (for example, power plants, concrete plants, flue stacks), as well as CO2 captured directly from dilute sources, for example ambient air.